


Still Heroes

by TheViolentTomboy



Series: My Crossover Academia [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added later, bnha au, super short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: A bunch of interconnected one- and two-shots of the Dex Holders living in the world of My Hero Academia. Because no matter what the setting, these kids are going to get roped into saving people whether they want to or not (but they generally do).





	1. The Kidnapping Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing these from my tumblr, let's see how far this goes...

Healing quirks in general were pretty rare. While they were neither flashy nor suited for glory-seeking pro-heroes, the inherit dangers of the job made anyone with a healing quirk _very_ much appreciated by the community.

Yellow liked her _Heal_ quirk. She had always admired heroes for risking life and limb to protect ever since she was a little girl _(ever since the **incident** )_, and she was happy that she had a gift that would allow her to help them. She was already helping out at the local hospital, and while she was only allowed to heal minor-to-moderate wounds on civilians, she knew that the staff was already working on her recommended enrollment into UA’s Support Department. 

The warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest was always ready to burst out again whenever she thought back to how the hospital director, Dr. Blaine, had smiled at her when he had asked for her permission for the go-ahead with the enrollment. 

So all was good in her world.

Until one day it wasn’t.

As she found herself tied up and thrown into the back of an otherwise nondescript van, Yellow wondered why it never occurred to her until that moment that _villains_ would find value in healing quirks as well.


	2. The Kidnapping Attempt (part 2)

Today certainly was one rollercoaster loop after another. Yellow didn’t expect to start her day off with a kidnapping attempt, and she _definitely_ didn’t expect to be saved by a pair of _vigilantes_. 

“So you mind telling me what those thugs wanted with a cutie like you? You don’t look like a rich kid, so what’s your quirk?” the older girl asked with a wink and a rather flirtatious smile as she slid a knife through the rope. It was an odd juxtaposition with the screaming and cursing from outside the now open van. _“Shit where is he- **AAAAAAH**!”_

She didn’t stop smiling when the screaming did. Well, as nervous as Yellow still was, she supposed it was only polite to answer your savior truthfully.

“My quirk lets me heal other people,” the blonde girl offered, rubbing her arms gingerly. They felt like they were bruised but thankfully it didn’t seem like anything serious; she couldn’t heal herself, after all.

“So he’s after someone with a healing quirk,” her savior murmured thoughtfully. Yellow didn’t get a chance to ask who ‘he’ was before a boy with long, strikingly red hair leapt inside. 

“We made enough of a commotion. It won’t be long until a hero gets here,” he said. “Sis, we’d better get going.”

‘Sis’ gave a curt nod. “Got it. Let’s split and meet up back at our hideout.”

The boy nodded back before he simply disappeared into thin air.

_A teleporting quirk? Invisibility maybe?_

“Look out for yourself, cutie _,”_ ‘Sis’ said with one last wink and a pat on the head before she clapped both hands on her own cheeks. The moment her palms made contact, the change was immediate. It was like she was replaced by an entirely different person, one with short black hair and a more square jawline. _  
_

“Bye-bye ❤︎!”


	3. The Golden-Eyed Moron

Silver had to fight to keep his face neutral as he slowly set down the suitcase behind him without taking his eyes off of the three smirking goons in front of him. Dammit dammit _dammit_ , a _civilian_ somehow got involved in this mess, and why did this guy even follow him?!

“I’m going to beat up you ugly jerks for stepping on my lunch, and then I’m going to beat up the pretty one for making me _drop it in the first place!”_

This had to be a really bad practical joke.

“I can hold them off, so get out of here,” Silver hissed at the golden-eyed moron beside him.

“Not unless you get me another carton of takoyaki!”

Silver bit down his lip to suppress a groan. Hopefully, the moron would at least have the sense to stay out of his way while he dealt with his initial pursuers. 

The middle goon took a step forward, hand outstretched. No telling what his quirk could be. “Now now, all I want is my suitcase back, so if you could just return it, we can all go our merry ways- _what the hell where did he go?!”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it is worth mentioning that this does not happen immediately after the last chapter. Gold and Silver got out of that mess just fine ^-^.

Yellow certainly never expected to see her two saviors again. In her tiny apartment. With one of them sprawled and bleeding all over her tatami.

“Please, you’re the only one who can save him!”

Yellow didn’t even stop to think. She slammed the door shut, dropped her backpack to the ground, and rushed to her fridge. She’d just come back from the hospital and she _was_ tired, but that was what the emergency energy drinks were for.

Even if Dr. Blaine had repeatedly warned her not to do that…

She downed an entire can of the sickly sweet liquid in the time it took to reach the redhead’s side. He was barely conscious and his breathing was labored. His shirt was hiked up and it appeared as though ‘Sis’ was attempting to use his jacket to stop the worst of the bleeding. Taking a deep breath, Yellow closed her eyes and gently cradled his face in her hands.

A soft, warm light was emitted from her hands. The gashes and bruises on his cheeks and chest appeared to be simply wiped away. But whatever was under that jacket…

Yellow began to sway side to side as the light dimmed.

_No…the caffeine boost wasn’t enough._

“No! Just a little more!” Sis cried out. “He can’t die! _He’s all I have!”_

“I’m…so…sorry…” Yellow slurred, unable to stop her hands from sliding off of the boy’s cheeks.

_“Please!”  
_

And then she felt a pair of hands desperately holding hers in place.

Both of them gasped as the light brightened up once more. Yellow could _feel_ the energy flowing from the older girl, through her own body, and into her patient.

_Oh. I didn’t know I could do that._

The moment the flow of energy abruptly stopped, Yellow knew everything would be alright.

“Sis?” she heard the boy say. A sob of relief was his reply.

“I’m…glad,” Yellow managed to force out before she completely blacked out.


End file.
